


Grading Papers

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grading Papers

It’s been two hours since the last bell rang and she even had the last period off while Jemma was teaching AP Chemistry down the hall, but Skye is still sitting with her laptop and a stack of printed papers at her desk, two empty Avenger mugs beside her and red ink smudged on her fingertips. 

A frown ripples her forehead and words like ‘what an idiot’ and ‘why would you think this is correct?’ roll from her lips every now and then.

“Still working?” A familiar voice sounds from the threshold and Skye looks up, her face immediately lighting up. “Hi.”

“Hey. Yeah, these kids seriously don’t know how to write a paper. They think chucking down a few codes is enough, but they are building websites that look fine, but in fact do not work at all.”

Jemma chuckles and steps inside, closing the door behind her. “Can I help?”

“By all means grab a pen and grade away… But I understand as much of chemistry as you do of computer science. Thank you, though, love. How was your day?” Skye throws down her pen and smiles tiredly, reaching out for her girlfriend. “I missed you.”

Jemma grabs hold of her hand and lets Skye pull her into her lap, wrapping her arms around the scientist’s waist, who presses a kiss to her temple. 

Jemma smells like hand sanitizer and lavender. It’s the weirdest combination Skye’s ever smelled, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She smiles softly. 

“Someone almost blew up my classroom today,” Jemma states matter-of-factly and quirks an eyebrow. 

“I wish they had, you know. That would have let us get out of here earlier. Plus I wouldn’t have had to grade this today.” 

Skye waves her hand through the air and Jemma scrunches her nose. 

“Not your brightest idea, but you can grade this another time.” She threads her hands through Skye’s hair, tucking it behind her ears and cupping her cheeks. “I saw you like two hours ago, but I missed you, too.” 

Jemma leans in and presses a soft kiss to Skye’s lips, eliciting a soft and amused moan. 

“Hm, I thought you said no shenanigans at work, Miss Simmons,” Skye manages to whisper between kisses and brushes her lips along Jemma’s neck, softly nipping below her ear. 

“Just shut up and kiss me, Skye. I didn’t come here to help you grade your papers,” she gasps and Skye chuckles, running her hands over Jemma’s back. 

“I didn’t think so, no…”


End file.
